


Kinktober Day 4 - Gags/Cunnilingus

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gags, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: To stay updated on my Kinktober works and see other October challenges I'm doing this year, follow me on Twitter @nines35711





	Kinktober Day 4 - Gags/Cunnilingus

“You remember what to do if you want to stop?” Carol asked, staring up from her place between Charlotte’s knees. Charlotte nodded, tapping her toes against her wife’s back. Carol grinned and got the gag from its place on the towel. She placed it in Charlotte’s mouth and smiled up at her. She sat back down on her knees and got to work. Her tongue teased over Charlotte’s clit, stopping occasionally to suck on it until she was whining around the gag.

Carol moved a little lower and pressed the tip of her tongue to Charlotte’s entrance. She squirmed under the attention. Her moans were muffled by the gag, but Carol could hear them well enough to know she was enjoying herself. She lapped up the heavenly slick that her wife offered up so generously. Sliding her tongue between the gorgeous folds of Charlotte’s pussy always brought a sense of calm over her. Charlotte writhed in ecstasy above her. She had her head thrown back as Carol worked her eager mouth over her.

When she flicked her tongue over Charlotte’s clit she cried out around the gag again. Her thighs tensed around Carol’s head as her pleasure climbed higher and higher. Her moans grew louder, though still a bit muffled, and she squeezed her legs around Carol’s head. Her hips ground down against the skilled tongue taking her apart.

It wasn’t long before Charlotte’s trembling thighs tensed up for the last time and she jerked her hips up. She gushed over Carol’s face. Carol finally pulled away when her thighs went slack and she was coming down from her orgasm.

“Feel good, love?” she asked with a smile. Charlotte nodded. Carol stood up and untied the gag, letting it fall out of her wife’s mouth into her open palm. She set it on the towel to take care of it later. She pulled Charlotte up off the chair and led her to bed.

“Thank you.” Carol hummed in response and kissed her cheek. She left to get a wet towel, using it to wipe off her face first, then using the other side to clean up Charlotte’s legs. When they were both sufficiently clean, she laid down next to her and cuddled for a short while.

**Author's Note:**

> To stay updated on my Kinktober works and see other October challenges I'm doing this year, follow me on Twitter @nines35711


End file.
